1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device or assembly or combination, and more particularly to a tool device or assembly or combination including a number of tool members or tool elements pivotally or rotatably received or engaged in a carrier housing for forming a compact folding or receiving structure and for allowing much more tool members or tool elements to be easily carried and operated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool devices or assemblies or combinations comprise a number of tool members or tool elements pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured to a carrier housing with a pivot shaft or axle and foldable and receivable into a receiving or engaging chamber or compartment of the carrier housing in a compact folding or receiving structure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,645 to Kuo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,180 to Rojdev, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,211 to Bondhus et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,756 to Anderson et al. disclose several of the typical tool devices or assemblies or combinations each also comprising a carrier housing for being carried or held by the user, and a number of tool members or tool elements pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured to the carrier housing and foldable and receivable or engageable into the carrier housing for forming a compact folding or receiving structure.
However, only few tool members or tool elements of few sizes or dimensions or standards may be received or engaged in the carrier housing, and the carrier housing may not provide much more tool members or tool elements for being easily carried and operated by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool devices or assemblies or combinations.